My Angel
My Angel is a movie series starring Faith and Edward. MyAngel was first a popular book series written by Tiphanie Mayer and became a world wide phenomenon. There are four books in the series and five movies. Characters Eduardo Kullen Eduardo Kullen (né'Edward Andrew Mason') is a fictional character in Tiphanie Mayer's My Angel seires. He is featured in the books My Angel, The Clouds Ray, The Suns Goodbye, and The Dawns Light as well as the My Angel film, and the as yet unfinished novel My Lamb - a re-telling of the events of My Angel from Eduardo's perspective. Eduardo is a telepathic Angel who, over the course of the series, falls in love with, marries, and has a child with Starla Dove, a human teenager who later chooses to become an Angel as well. In the My Angel ''film, Eduardo is played by actor Edward Pattinson. My Angel In ''My Angel, Eduardo meets Star Dove, a human girl whose thoughts he is unable to read, and whose blood smells overwhelmingly sweet to him. He fights a growing attraction to her, but after saving her life on several occasions, he succumbs and eventually falls in love with her. Eduardo admits to Star that he is an angel, and that although he retains the physical body of a seventeen-year-old, he was actually born on June 20, 1901. His adoptive father, Carl Kullen, transformed him into an angel in 1918 to prevent him from dying in the Spanish influenza epidemic in Chicago, Illinois. Carl instilled in him a sense of morality uncommon in most angels, and central to his way of life is the refusal to consider humans as food. However, Eduardo constantly warnsStar against being with him, perceiving her life to be at risk if she continues to associate with him. Star's love and confidence in Eduardo's restraint cause her to ignore his warnings, even after she becomes the angel Jamian's target. Unlike the Kullen family, who are "vegetarian" angels (committed to only feeding on animals), Jamian regularly feeds on humans and will not stop until he drinks Star's blood. With his family's help, Eduardo is able to save Starr from Jamian's predations, but how to assure Star's continued safety remains an open question. The Clouds Rays 'My Angel' My Angel is the first book/movie of the series. In this movie, 17 year old Starla Dove(Faith Utsukushii) moves from where she lives in New York City with her mom, to a small town called Sporks, Washington to live with her father. On her first day of school, she meets a mysterious boy named Eduardo Kullen (Edward Pattinson). Eduardo has the appearance of a god: tall, beautiful, strong, and dangerous. As Starla watches Eduardo, she starts tonotice weird things about him: he's super fast, strong, charming, and he's an angel. She also meets his adopted siblings: Emmyt and Jaspyr; the wonder twins, Adelicia, and Rozebellah. Eduardo tries to convince Starla that he's too dangerous to be around, despite him having feelings for her. Starla finally makes him see sense, and the two begin to date. But all is not well in Sporks, there is a group of nomad angels, Jamian, Laurent, and Veronica. Now, the Kullens must protect Starla from the nomad angels. Why? Because, they want her dead. They want the blood that runs through her veins, for only blood can sustain an angel. Quotes "Good luck tended to avoid me." ~ Starla. "I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." ~ Starla. "That’s Eduardo. He’s gorgeous, of course, but don’t waste your time. He doesn’t date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." '~Jessibel Stanly. '"So, did you stab Eduado Kullen with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen him act like that." ~ Mic Einstein. "Sporks was literally my personal hell on Earth." '~Starla. '"When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose." '~Starla on her father, Charles. '"It’s a good thing he’s happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." ~Charles on Dr. Carl Kullen "Eduardo Kullen is staring at you." '~Jessibel to Starla. '"The Kullens don’t like anybody… well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s still staring at you." '~Jessibel to Starla. '"Sporks must be a difficult place for you to live." ~Eduardo to Starla. "I was in disbelief that I’d just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me." ~Starla. "Eduardo Kullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction." ~Starla. "I st'ared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing." '~Starla. '"If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid." '~Starla The Clouds Rays The Clouds Rays is the second book in the My Angel Series. On Starla "Star" Dove's 18th birthday, Eduardo Kullen, the angel she loves, and his family throw her a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, she gets a paper cut, which causes Eduardo's adopted brother, Jaspyr, to be overwhelmed by her blood's scent and attempt to kill Star. To protect her, Eduardo tells Star that he does not love her and the Kullens move away from Sporks. This leaves Star heartbroken and extremely depressed. In the months that follow, Star learns that thrill-seeking activities, such as motorcycle riding, allow her to "hear" Eduardo's voice in her head. She also seeks comfort in her deepening friendship with Jack White, a cheerful companion who eases her pain over losing Eduardo. Bella later discovers that Jack and other tribe members are werecats. Jack and his pack protect Star from the angel Laurent and also Veronica, who seeks revenge for herdead mate, Jamian, whom the Kullens killed in My Angel. Meanwhile, a series of miscommunications leads Eduardo to believe that Star has killed herself. Distraught over her supposed suicide, Eduardo flees to Volterra, Italy to provoke the Alturi, who are angel royalty who are capable of killing him. Adelicia and Star rush to Italy to save Eduardo, arriving just in time to stop him. Before leaving Italy, the Alturi tell Eduardo that Star, a human who knows that angels exist, must either be killed or transformed into an angel. When they return to Sporks, Eduardo tells Star that he has always loved her and only left Sporks to protect her. She forgives him, and the Kullens vote in favor of Star being transformed into an angel, to Eduardo's dismay. However, Jack reminds Eduardo about an important piece in the treaty: if the Kullens bite a human, the treaty is over. The Suns Goodbye The Suns Goodbye is the third book in the My Angel Series. The Dawns Light The Dawns Light is the fourth and final book in the My Angel Series. Trivia On January 12, 2012, at 6:33 a.m, Morgan was showing this to her best friend Emily Tassy, and the two had the idea to change it from Spoons to Sporks. Also, Bradely is late, a lot! Hahahahaha. (P.S. Emily told me to write that.) Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Movies Category:Twilight Characters Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Twilight Pictures